Abschiede (Kapitel Bd. 12)
"Abschiede" ist das achte Kapitel des zwölften Bandes Der Drache schlägt zurück. Gleichzeitig ist es das achtundvierzigste Kapitel des fünften englischen Originalbandes The Fires of Heaven, der als Die Feuer des Himmels auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung thumb|zentriert Nynaeve, Elayne und ihre Begleiter verlassen Valan Luca. In Samara müssen sie sich einem Kampf stellen, gelangen jedoch sicher zum Hafen und auf das Schiff. Handlung Nynaeve al'Meara Ort: Valan Lucas Menagerie vor Samara, Ghealdan Nynaeve zieht sich zuerst ein vernünftiges Kleid an, bevor sie ihre Wertsachen aus dem Versteck im Wagen holt und ihre Kräuter verstaut. Sie muss wieder an Moghedien denken und sagt sich eindringlich, dass sie die Verlorene wieder besiegen kann, schließlich hat sie es schon einmal geschafft. Sie muss sich überwinden, auch das Cuendillar-Siegel zu nehmen, und verschnürt beides tief in ihrem Kleiderbündel. Es fällt ihr schwer, auch nur ein Kleidungsstück zurückzulassen, da sie nicht anders kann, als im Kopf den Wert auszurechnen, doch sie hat schon zwei Bündel, die sie tragen muss. Als Elayne zurückkommt, sprechen beide Frauen kein Wort miteinander, während sich die Tochter-Erbin umzieht. Nynaeve fragt sich, ob sie und Birgitte sich geschlagen haben, da sie einen Schrei gehört hat, doch sie kann keine Schrammen entdecken. Als Elayne entdeckt, dass Nynaeve ihr nur drei der Goldbeutel gelassen hat und auch nur die beiden schwerer zu benutzenden Traum-Ter'angreal - die Eisenscheibe und die Bernsteinspange - sieht sie Nynaeve mit einem eisigen Blick an. Elayne nimmt im Gegensatz zu Nynaeve all ihre Kleider mit - bis auf das weiße Hosen-Kostüm - und packt grimmig den A'dam ein. Beide reden immer noch kein Wort miteinander, als sie den Wagen verlassen. Draußen sind die Männer schon ungeduldig, da die beiden Frauen so lange gebraucht haben, und auch Birgitte ist bereits fertig. Nynaeve ist überrascht, dass Birgitte beinahe das gleiche trägt, wie sie in Tel'aran'rhiod getragen hat. Das Rätsel löst sich, als Clarine hinzukommt und Birgitte noch zwei weitere Hosenanzüge im selben Schnitt bringt. Clarine verabschiedet sich von ihnen und bedauert, dass sie gehen. Aludra ebenfalls. Auch andere der Menagerie verabschieden sich von ihnen, scheinen jedoch nicht ganz so traurig über ihre Abreise. Zum Schluss erscheint Valan Luca und überreicht Nynaeve noch einen Blumenstrauß und schwört ihr seine Liebe. Sie bringt die amüsierten Blicke der anderen mit eisiger Miene zum Schweigen und lässt Lucas Ausführungen geduldig über sich ergehen, da sie sicher ist, dass es ihn nur noch mehr anstacheln würde, wenn sie ihn wieder zurückweist. Erst, als sie das Gelände der Menagerie verlassen haben, schmeißt Nynaeve die Blumen wütend weg. Ohne auf die anderen zu achten marschiert Nynaeve die Straße entlang. Sie ist nicht nur auf Valan Luca wütend, sondern auch auf Lan, der ihr noch nie Blumen geschenkt hat. Zornig verflucht sie ihn in Gedanken für seinen albernen Glauben, nur mit dem Tod verheiratet zu sein. Erst nach einer Weile holen die anderen sie ein. Elayne ist ärgerlich, Birgitte ebenso und die Männer gruppieren sich schweigend um sie, während sie misstrauisch jeden Strauch mustern. Aber alles wirkt verlassen und Nynaeve findet das wachsame Verhalten der Männer lächerlich, doch als sie schließlich Samara erreichen, wünscht sie sich, sie hätten noch mehr zu ihrem Schutz. Die Stadt wirkt chaotisch und zerstört. Keine Menschen sind auf den Straßen zu sehen. In der Nähe hören sie immer wieder die Geräusche der Menge, doch als eine gefährliche Gruppe vor ihnen auftaucht, bemerken sie sie erst, als es zu spät ist. Nynaeve und Elayne ergreifen gleichzeitig die Macht, doch Nynaeve wagt es aus Angst vor Moghedien nicht, sie zu benutzen. Birgitte schießt einem der Männer einen Pfeil ins Gesicht, doch das hält den Mob nicht auf. Aber als sie schließlich auf die Shienarer prallen, werden sie systematisch abgeschlachtet. Auch Thom, Juilin und Birgitte tragen das ihre dazu bei, doch Galads unnachahmliche Schwertkünste treiben die Männer schließlich in die Flucht. Nynaeve sieht sich um. Sie hat ausnahmsweise einmal nicht das Bedürfnis, die Verwundeten zu heilen. Obwohl es ihr schwer fällt, bedankt sie sich bei allen, sogar bei Birgitte. Obwohl fast alle der Männer verwundet sind - bis auf Galad - drängt Uno, sofort weiterzugehen. Elayne will sich um Thom kümmern, der jedoch erklärt, es würde ihm gut gehen und beginnt, die Ballade von Kirukan zu rezitieren. Als sie weiterziehen, werden sie in Ruhe gelassen, vielleicht weil sich ihr Kampf rumgesprochen hat. Als sie sich plötzlich einer Gruppe Weißmäntel gegenüber sehen, wechselt Galad ein paar Worte mit ihnen, so dass sie durchgelassen werden. Am Hafen angekommen sehen sie das plumpe, tiefliegende Schiff. Eine zerlumpte Gruppe von Menschen steht davor und Nynaeve bricht es fast das Herz, doch Galad zerrt sie und Elayne auf das Schiff, so dass sie nichts für die Menschen tun kann. Der Kapitän der Wasserschlange, Agni Neres, beschwert sich, dass ihm nur die Passage für zwei Frauen bezahlt wurde, doch Elayne sagt, er würde sein Gold bekommen. Neres wirft ihnen einen grimmigen Blick zu und fordert Galad dann auf, seine Männer abzuziehen. Nynaeve erklärt, dass das erst geschehen würde, wenn auch die "anderen" Passagiere an Bord sind, womit sie die Frauen und Kinder am Kai meint. Neres will nicht, doch Nynaeve droht ihm. Er will ihr erst widersprechen, doch dann fällt sein Blick auf Thom, Juilin und Uno, die hinter ihr stehen und er ist einverstanden. Nynaeve geht, um sich bei Galad zu bedanken. Er erklärt ihr niedergeschlagen, dass er nur bis Boannda für sie bezahlen konnte. Er scheint resigniert, als hätte er noch zu wenig getan und auch als Nynaeve ihm dankt, scheint es, als glaube er, sie verstünde ihn nicht. Sie tut es auch nicht, da er einen Krieg in Samara angezettelt hat, um ihnen dieses Schiff zu besorgen. Als Galad geht, dreht er sich noch einmal zu ihnen um und warnt sie vor Rand. Er sagt, dieser würde die Welt noch einmal zerstören und sagt, sie sollten sich von ihm fern halten. Elayne und Nynaeve sind so überrascht, dass sie einen Blick wechseln, bevor ihnen bewusst wird, dass sie einander nicht mehr missachten. Nynaeve fühlt sich nicht wohl über dieses Stumme Einverständnis, weil sie weiß, wie spitz Elaynes Zunge sein kann. Doch sie versteht nicht, warum die Tochter-Erbin gerade so verwirrt aussieht, so als würde sie gerade zur Besinnung kommen. Beide sprechen eine ganze Zeit lang nicht mehr miteinander. Charaktere * Nynaeve al'Meara * Elayne Trakand * Galad Damodred * Uno Nomesta * Thom Merrilin * Juilin Sandar * Birgitte Silberbogen * Ragan * Agni Neres Erwähnt * Lan Mandragoran * Amathera Aelfdene Casmir Lounault * Ronde Macura * Siuan Sanche * Moghedien * Clarine Anhill * Aludra * Petra Anhill * Kin (Akrobat) * Bari (Akrobat) * Latelle * Cerandin * Valan Luca * Moiraine Damodred * Kirukan * Rand al'Thor Gruppen * Aufgenommene * Seherin * Tochter-Erbin * Behüterin * Helden des Horns * Kinder des Lichts Berufe * Gaukler * Diebfänger * Soldat Erwähnt * Aes Sedai ** Amyrlin-Sitz Orte * Ghealdan ** Lager von Valan Lucas Menagerie vor Samara ** Samara ** Wasserschlange Erwähnt * Mardecin * Tar Valon * Tanchico * Salidar * Shienar * Boannda * Altara * Fluss Boern * Fluss Eldar * Caemlyn Gegenstände * verdrehter Steinring-Ter'angreal * Ring der Könige von Malkier * Großer Schlangenring * A'dam * Siegel * Eiserne Scheibe-Ter'angreal * Bernsteinspange-Ter'angreal Pflanzen * Allheilkraut * Spaltzungenwurzel Sonstige * Wahre Quelle ** Eine Macht *** Saidar Kategorie:Der Drache schlägt zurück (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Kapitel Ghealdan Kategorie:Kapitel Samara Kategorie:Kapitel VLM